Masks
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Severus Snape came to his rooms in full Death Eater getup. Hermione was spooked at first until he took off his mask. She rushed to him wanting to see that he was alright, but he raised his hand to stop her. "I have blood on me, I don't want you tainted by it." "Can I see your mask, while you're in the shower?" His eyebrow raised . . .
1. Chapter 1

Masks

By: Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

It was late one night; just as the nights had started to stay warm, because of the long heated days for an early summer months. Hermione Granger was out walking this night on her patrol duties as a perfect during her sixth year; she was wondering near the Entrance Hall, sadly thinking that school would soon be over, for the year.

When the door opened very slowly and huge dark shadow came across the doorway, leaning against one side of it. With a wand armed in her hand, and spell ready upon her lips, she walked slowly towards the figure. With a quick _Lumos_, she saw her Potions Professor wrapping his right arm across his abdominal area of his body, and heavily breathing.

Hermione rushed to the left side of his body and wrapped her arm around the back of him, when he growled out, "Keep your hands to yourself, Miss Granger!"

"You need help Professor Snape," she heaved back; "I am taking you to the Hospital Wing."

The Potions Master sighed, "No! I must see Dumbledore."

Hermione glared at him. "I think he would understand, if you need to see medical help before you talk to him, sir?"

Severus Snape started coughing and moaned out in pain, "You silly little girl! I must see him before anything else, or things will be bad."

Hermione knew what her professor had met; she knew for a few years that he was a double agent for the light, and that he was a former Death Eater. Which met that he had just came back from a really bad meeting with the Dark Lord, who wanted to kill one of her best friends. She sighed and helped the man in black, up the stairs to the third floor and into the Headmaster's office. Once there, she was asked to stay by Albus Dumbledore.

Once Hermione had helped the injured man into one of the seats and took another for herself. Albus asked, "What news have you back with Severus?"

"The Dark Lord has been inpatient with Draco Malfoy as of late; saying that he has not been working fast enough for his likings for the Death Eaters to storm the castle and killing you, Sir."

"WHAT?!," shrieked Hermione, she was near speechless in hearing first hand of what was going on.

"Not now Miss Granger," shushed Albus, "then what else Severus?"

"I heard through Lucius Malfoy that Draco would be able to get it done by this coming week. When the Dark Lord heard of this, he was angry and took it out of the rest of us, including me. He is not pleased with anything that I have come back with lately. He also wants me to find a way to get to Harry Potter or as close to Potter as possible. I told him that I could try to go through his muggle-born friend, if anything. That was when he stopped through curses at me, and he really had a dark look upon his face when I gave him that idea Albus."

"Yes, he would," answered the Headmaster; what he knew of Tom Riddle, he valued anything that could help him with knowledge. Then the wise wizard glanced over at the young lady; who he knew to be seventeen after her time turner adventure, then an idea had graced his mind. He gave a wicked smile, which spooked Hermione; for she had never knew that such a thing could ever come across his face. "That would work."

Severus sneered at his boss, "What crazy idea have you come up with now, Albus?"

"Well since I am dying anyway; I don't have much of a choice, but I want you to follow through with the plan of you killing me and not Draco, liked plan." Hermione gasped after hearing this. The Headmaster went on to say, "I also want you to go back to Tom and tell him that you are going to force Miss Granger to marry you, for it is the only way for you to keep close to her and she will find out what is going on with Harry." Again Hermione gasped, but Severus growled at having to marry a mere girl. "It's the only way to keep you alive through this war, while I am gone and you would take care of each other."

Severus growled, "You do realize that I would have to have sex with her?"

Hermione was gapping like a fish, when Albus answered, "Yes, I am aware of that."

"In front of the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters in most cases; for they rival at showing who is the best at everything front of each other, don't you?"

The older man sighed, "I am aware of that, but what else is to keep the two of you alive. Harry would need all the help he needs, while I am long dead."

The only lady in the room asked, "Don't I have anything to say in this?" The potions master really wanted to know what she had to say, and waved her in order for her to go on. "Let me start with that I will do anything for Harry, but I am not done with school. How am I to finish that and be married to a man that people will be calling a murder of yours Headmaster?"

Severus then turned and gave a questioning looking towards his boss; for him to answer those questions, for he wanted to know himself. "To answer your schooling question Hermione, I will have you come to my office and have you tested out of the school." By the look upon the girl's face, she looked like she had mixed feelings about that. "As far as being married to Severus; well you will be by his side and I will need you to heal him, in all madder of speak, and I would also like for you to keep an open mind about him. He is so much more than just a professor, potions master, a former Death Eater, and a spy; I would like for you to look deeper into his very soul for you to understand him. And the same goes for you Severus; for Hermione Granger is much more than just a student of yours, you will be surprised what she can and cannot do." Both Severus and Hermione knew that they were in it together, regardless if they liked or not. "And as for the wedding; I will reside it and I will ask Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody, to witness the ordeal and it will be held in my office on Wednesday night, just after your tests. Anything else?"

Severus growled, "When shall I tell the Dark Lord and what should I tell him?"

Albus sighed, "Well write to him; stating that you have come to me about your feelings towards Miss Granger and I have forced you to marry her before you were able to express your feelings for her, and that I told Miss Granger that I told her that she was marrying you in order to protect Harry," shrugged the old man.

The Potions Professor glanced over at Miss Granger and saw that she was glaring at the old man, and knew that old muggle saying about 'if looks could kill' than she would have saved him of the responsibility of killing him latter. He could also see that she was fighting back from yelling, screaming, and cursing the Headmaster; which Severus would have loved to see how much of a spitfire she was, after hearing complaints from Draco for so long, he wanted to see for himself.

"Well; I guess it's time to bid the two of you a good night then."

"Sir," Hermione spoke up, "what about Professor Snape, he is badly injured?"

"Oh yes," with a wave of wand, "_Episkey_," and "_Ferul_," which were a few that the Headmaster was able to do, "I know you have your own potions to help with the other things Severus. You two must get going, it is getting late." Both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had gotten up from their seats, but Severus groaned and grabbed his left side with his right hand. Hermione glanced over at him with worried eyes. Albus sighed, "Why don't you have your soon-to-be wife take you to your chambers and have her watch over you tonight? She will be moved to your rooms here soon anyway."

Severus groaned, "If you wish; Hermione, could you help me down to the dungeons and if you so wish, can stay the night."

She manage a nod before getting under his left arm and wrapped her right arm around his back, and helped glide him down the many stairs to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

On the way to the dungeons; Severus Snape was debating how he should write a letter to his other master, while his student; Hermione Granger, who was helping him along to his chambers. If he were to be honest with himself; he was growing some inappropriate feelings for the girl, ever since he had seen her at the Yell Ball nearly a couple of years ago. She was the most beautiful creature that night, which nearly took his breath away; he had wondered where the Miss Know-It-All was and who was she dancing with that ruffian of a seeker? As Severus glanced over to Hermione; he wondered if he could get her to dress and looking the beautiful while they were married, surely he could make a request and as a husband he would demand such a thing out of her. He was also going to have to mark her as his; so he would know that others would know that she was his, and he possessive person by nature.

Hermione could feel the glances that her professor was giving towards her; she was trying to fight back a blush that was trying to make its way across her face and neck. She has been trying to fight many blushes for the past year or so; it was when she noticed his voice, his velvet rolling voice that crested every fiber of her being. She had many dreams because of his voice, she wondered what kind of marriage she'll have with him; she also wanted to know what else about it could bring her other than just blushes.

Once they walked through the potions classroom to get to the back, where the office was and from there, to Professor's Snape's chambers. Once they had gotten to a portrait of Druid Potions Master of the First Age; Tilican Bralem, who was around long before Merlin. Tilican stood before them with a walking staff; long forest green robes, and long silver beard and hair, with green eyes. The portrait stated, "Password."

Severus answered, "Quicksilver." Hermione shivered with his voice, which traveled down her spine; which Severus noticed. He used his velvet voice again to see what it would do, "Welcome to my chambers, _Hermione_," as he purred out her name. What he saw pleased him very much.

Hermione shivered more than just a little and scrunched her neck; just enough to have a positive action, of what please Severus so. She let go of Severus, so he could pass through the doorway of his own free will. "Is there anything I can help you with Sir," she asked with a quivering voice.

Severus hid his smirk; which he hardly ever shown anyone, but Albus or Minerva had ever seen. He had shown it to Mad-Eye and Lucius a few times in passing or even Draco; which scared the boy, more than anything. "_Yes_," he purred again. "Go into my _bathroom_ and get a royal blue potion." He noticed Hermione nearly weak in the knees as she made her way into the bathroom, he so enjoyed watching her quiver because of his voice. He knew as a teenager that he was not handsome, but he knew how to use his voice to get what he wanted and he was going to use more knowing that he was affecting the upcoming wife before him.

Hermione was in his bathroom and saw that it was a big suit. His shower looked like it could hold two fully grown people within and still have room. Colors upon the room were mainly earthly tones; mainly tan, green, and cream colored trims. There was a mirror upon the wall in front of the skink that had black leaves steel framing the mirror itself. The whole thing screamed Severus. Hermione them opened the mirror and grabbed the potion that he had asked for and walked out and into the living area again, where he sat in a black leather chair next to the fireplace.

Severus glanced up as she walked into the room, and slowly made her way towards him. Where noticed how she just glide into a room, like a lady of the court from long ago. He also noticed how she kept biting her lower lip whenever she was worried, thinking, or concert training on something. He really had to know what she was thinking and slipped into her mind; which he heard, _I enjoy his voice. I wonder what else he could do to drive me crazy like that?_ The Potions Master smirked as he exited out of her head and took the vial out of her hand and drank his pain reliever potion of his own making for his own needs, which would work in seconds and through the empty vial into the fire. Then with big swift move, he reached out with both hands and grabbed behind Hermione's thighs, which caused her to fall onto his lap and snaked his arms around her waist.

Hermione gasped, but made no other sounds as she glanced into his eyes. She was near breathless as she saw his eyes grew darker, like they were hunger for something. With one arm still around her waist, his hand reached up and slowly made its way behind her neck and leaned her forward to where he reach her lips with his own. Hermione moved her hands up and into his hair to bring him closer to her and moaned as it became more heated. Severus then pulled on her waist to where she became closer to his lower area of his body, to where she gasped out from what she felt upon her inner thigh from his slacks. She brought one of her hands down from his neck and started petting the thing that was trying to pock her and he moaned from the feel of her hand upon him.

"Have you . . . ," asked Severus.

"No," answered Hermione.

"You're still . . . ," asked the man in black.

"Yes."

Severus growled, "I want you."

Hermione sighed, "Then have me."

Severus then stopped his power hungry that he wanted to pull upon Hermione and lasso his control and gave a sigh of his own, "No; at least not until we are married. I want to make this right for you at least, because in the wizarding world; once you are married, then you are married until one of you are dead. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes, I do understand, Sir."

Severus chuckled, "You can call me Severus, Hermione. Especially since we will be getting married in a couple of days, and you will no longer be my student but my wife." He was watching her eyes he was talking her and saw a fire within her eyes, as if she was burning for his touch. "Don't worry; wife to-be, once we're married I will show you what I could do in the bedroom to make you smile for days on end. But please test out here so and we will have the wedding here, even before Wednesday if that can be managed."

Hermione grinned; which nearly made Severus twitch underneath her, he brought his hand that was behind her neck down to her bare thigh and started rubbing his thumb upon her skin. She said in a husky voice, "I can pass them tomorrow afternoon, if I get to marry you tomorrow night," and leaned down grazed his neck with her lips, ever so lightly. Then she moved away from him to look at him, which made her smile.

Severus' eyes were closed, with a hint of a smile gracing his face but only she could see. Once his eyes were open; she nearly fell off his lap, from the magnatued of want within his eyes. If it were not for one of his arms, she would have been upon his floor. "If you pass with all O's, then I will make sure that I will take you on a honeymoon of sorts, if that is if the Dark Lord would grant it that is."

Hermione kept her smile; even if the thought of the Headmaster to be due to die soon, it was all part of the plan and she knew that it was not of Severus' free will in doing so. "We should get some sleep, Severus."

He nearly wet his pants from hearing his name upon her lips; it may as well be the closest thing to Heaven that he would ever get. "Come; I'll have you sleep upon the bed, while I sleep out here on the couch, after I write my letter."

"How about I help you write that letter with you and then you and I can sleep next to each other on your bed, Severus."

It nearly took forty-five minutes for the two of them to agree on what should be on the letter, which read:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I have gotten the muggle-born friend of Potter's to marry me, after speaking with the Headmaster; who believes that I have feelings for the child and wants us to marry before we started any type of relationship. The wedding will happen this week; a little after the Headmaster forces her to be tested out of the school, and he would be over see our wedding._

_I do have a small favor to ask of you my Lord and that is if I could keep the girl, even after we are to marry; as a gift of sorts, for which I am planning to mark her as mine and I want no other to touch her. Plus; once the Headmaster has died, I am planning to spend some time away from it all with her and stir her into our way of thinking. _

_I wait for your reply._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Professor Severus Snape; Potions Master._

Severus opened to floo network and had it dialed out to 'Malfoy Manor,' and through the letter within the emerald flames. Once done; he tugged upon Hermione's hand and led her into his bedroom, where they had gone fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hermione Granger found herself in the Headmaster's office; during the late afternoon of the following day, just a few hours after her test out tests for the school. He was overlooking her folder as she was walking into his office, just to double chuck that everything was alright. Once she was sitting in one of the chairs before his desk, he glanced up and through her folder upon wooden surface, with a slapping sound. He leaned forward with his hands making a pyramid of sorts, as he glanced upon her.

"Just to let you know that we had never had anyone test out with the scores before," stated the Headmaster; which caused Hermione to glance down in sadness, believing that she had done something wrong. "I can imagine that you can find a job anywhere that you wish to go in life, Hermione," he said with a smile.

Hermione shot her head up to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"What I am trying to say Hermione, is that you have all O's in thirteen different curses that we have here at Hogwarts," answered a smiling Headmaster.

Hermione made no sound for the moment, as her mouth kept opening and closing, until she was able to say something. "Oh; my gosh. Oh; my gosh! I need to find Severus."

"That won't be necessary my dear," replied the most musical sounding voice that Hermione was longing to hear, and turned around and saw him standing in the shadows and ran towards him, where she wrapped her arms round him, as he did the same to her. "I am so proud of you, my dear." He then gave a lingering kiss upon her temple.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his voice as he said, "Severus; so good of you to be here. Have you heard from Tom Riddle lately?"

"Yes Albus," growled out the spy, "I just got his letter just a few moments ago. He was pleased that Miss Granger and I were getting married, but surprised that you were forcing my hand in this in a way. He also would like the wedding to be done tonight, because tomorrow he has a meeting plan for all the Death Eaters. He also wants me to inform Miss Granger that he will be requesting her attendance in a few days after the wedding, to give her his blessings himself."

Hermione gulped in hearing this, but knew that she would be facing him sooner or later. Albus Dumbledore glanced into the dark wizard's eyes and asked, "Anything else Severus?"

Hermione stepped back away from Severus, so she could look at him; with her questions firing across her eyes. Severus sighed, "He has granted my request that Hermione will be mine and mine alone, to do whatever I so please to do with once we are married. (This caused chills running down Hermione's spine, with pleasure.) Oh and another thing I should state is that I am known as Lord Snape; which means you will be known as Lady Hermione Snape, once we are wed." This caused Severus to act nervous for as nervous as he could ever get.

The young lady in the room gaped. Albus chuckled, "I think you should have either told her last night or after the wedding as you were having your way with her."

This caused Hermione to snap out of her shock and yelled, "WHAT! You are the Headmaster, not some twisted sex craved talking old man!"

Severus laughed out loud; one of the few things that would shook anyone if it was a normal day, "You deserved that one Albus."

The old wizard glared at the potions master, "That may be so; Severus, but she will be your wife soon enough. Are you sure that you want to go with it?"

Hermione blushed out of embarrassment and glanced down upon the floor; when her husband to-be, walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, "You know I don't step away from the things that I have plan on doing Headmaster."

"Good, because here comes Minerva and Alastor," which the two had just opened the door to the office and walked into the room.

Minerva saw her star student in the arms of her co-worker and glanced over at Albus with a glare that was worthy of a fire breathing dragon, "What is the meaning of this Albus?"

"Why don't everyone sit around and have some tea, as I say what needs to be said."

Once the tea was served and everyone had sat around a small table off to the side of the office. The Headmaster told the other two people the things that would be going on during that day and for a few days following that day. There were some yelling from the High Scotland lady of the room, but soon realized that things had to play out as planned by her old friend and boss.

Mad-Eye Moody glanced over at the couple that was within the room and gave them a smirk, which told them that he was pleased about them being together. He leaned over to the two and gleaned with his eyes, "Have you told Potter and Weasley about all of this?"

"No, and they won't know until after the wedding," stated Hermione. "I am afraid that once they do find out that would no longer want to be my friend anymore, so why should I say anything right now. All they would do is barge into the Headmaster's office, yell at me and take me away. No Sir, I don't want anything to do with that."

"Smart girl," said Moody.

Minerva grumbled, "I don't like these plans that you have Albus; but I don't have a way to stop any of them. As long as this is what Hermione Granger's wishes to marry Severus Snape." She then glanced over to her former student, who nodded her agreement. "Alright; let's get this wedding started then."

In the middle of the room; Headmaster Dumbledore stood before them and them motion for Hermione to stand at his left and Severus to stand at his right, and then Minerva to stand next to Hermione, while Alastor stood next to Severus. Albus cleared this throat before saying, "We friends and family of these two, who wish to marry and witness a joyful day. A marriage is to unit one's love, soul, power, understanding, and knowledge with one another. From the days of old; we are using the elemental powers to bring a stronghold for these two souls, to find each other until the end of all times." With a wave of his wand '_gra_,' which brought a scarlet red strand of magic to wrap upon their hands to unit them together, with another wave '_anam_," white strand like pearls gracing them, '_cumhacht_,' lilac purple, '_tuiscint_,' sea green, and finally '_eolas_,' for a royal blue. "I; Albus Dumbledore, known as the Chief Warlock of the Age has proclaimed that you are now husband and wife. You may seal with a kiss."

Severus then wrapped his arms around his now wife, and brought her closer to him and kissed her upon her silky lips. Once they were done; a piece of paper flashed into the office, with all their names upon it to show that it was now legal. Severus grabbed the scroll and rolled it up and placed into one of his many pockets.

Albus smiled, "There one other thing that we must do and that is go before the whole school and make them aware of everything in your life, Lady Hermione Snape. This means you need to dress the part and act the part, my dear."

With a swish of his powerful want; long gone were her Hogwarts robes, but in their place was a sapphire blue velvet looking evening gown with silver lace looking trimming around the neck and a silver chain looking belt around her waist. Severus glanced over at his wife and was nearly breathless, upon seeing her with a richly number upon her. He brought out a few boxes from his robes and gave them to her; one of them was a sapphire blue and diamond ring to be place upon her left hand, as well as a sapphire necklace upon her neck.

Minerva then used a charm for Hermione's makeup and hair, which gave her a slightly older and health look, with a hint of grace. Then the transfiguration teacher gave her a hand mirror for her to have a glance of herself. "Oh my; I look grand."

Once everyone was ready; they made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall, sitting before the student body at the head table; which Hermione sat next to Severus. The hall became quite; even without the aid of the headmaster, who stood before the young people. "Good evening everyone; I have some great news to make, one of them is that Ms. Hermione Granger had tested out of the school with all O's in all thirteen of her classes."

The news about Hermione finishing up with school early had mixed emotions from among her peers. Mr. Weasley and his sister were the ones who spoke the loudest, "What!" "How can that be?"

"Quiet everyone," once everyone was focused once more, Albus went on to say, "Another piece of news that we have is that our Professor Severus Snape has asked Ms. Hermione Granger to be his wife, who she has accepted and now is known as Lady Hermione Snape."

"WHAT," screamed out Ronald Weasley, the youngest male of the clan. He stood up in the middle of the hall, "YOU bitch. You were met to be mine. How dare he take you away from me! He is old ENOUGH to be your FATHER, Hermione!"

Ablus yelled out, "That is enough, Mr. Weasley!"

"I WILL NOT BE QUITE."

Severus Snape stood up from where he had been sitting and walked around the Head Table, which caused many eyes to follow him as he moved around the hall. This action caused the red head to stop moving his lips. Harry Potter was in shock with the whole thing; but glanced his face towards the table, to make him smaller and not noticeable for a cross fire. Severus Snape stood before the same alleyway as of Ronald, to where he was facing the younger boy.

"You have something to say, to my wife; Mr. Weasley, do say it to my face so I know how to relay your message or how I should act towards your acts towards my wife."

"I am not talking to you Sir; I want to talk to the bitch that married you."

Severus growled out, '_Confundo_," which caused the young man to become confused, then he glanced around to the student body at large, "Anyone else?"

Hermione then stood before everyone with her back straight and her head held high, and with a strong voice that carried throughout the hall, "Professor Snape has asked, if anyone else has an issue?"

Draco Malfoy, the only pale blond male in the room stood up and faced his Head of House and wife, "Why her; Sir," before he had taken his seat again.

Severus Snape glanced over to the Headmaster who answered the question, "That is easy Mr. Malfoy, I had requested that he marry her and he agreed; plus the professor will be needing an heir here soon and the only one who could outwit him was her." Albus knew that it was somewhat cruel for him to say such things about a former student, but he had to make it sound like he was the bad guy in all of this and have many people leave the Snapes alone.

Severus glanced over at Hermione, "Come wife, we should be on your way."

Hermione; who was still standing, walked around the table and laced her arm with his own and walked out of the Great Hall together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

On the way to the dungeons; Severus Snape kept glancing over to his new wife, Lady Hermione Snape. He was so proud of her when they were in the Great Hall and how she had acted in front of the students like she had. He had almost wondered if her family were of the royal court or something, his blood was crawling of desire for the information that he ever so craved of knowledge to know more.

"Hermione," Severus spoke with his velvety voice, "Where have you learned to be a lady of sorts, my dear?" As they were walking, he saw the emotions that were playing upon his wife's face, he could tell that it was hard for her to talk about and so he let it go.

"My parents taught me." Severus gave her a raised eyebrow for her to elaborate. Hermione sighed, "My mother was a daughter of a duke and Duchess from Northern France; she came to England to Oxford, where she met my dad and fell in love with one another. My father was from a long line of knights from the royal court, so they taught me how to act and dress like a lady."

"I must say; Lady Snape, that I was impressed with what I have seen tonight. You have made your husband proud." This surprised Hermione very much, to the point that she was acting like a guppy out of water. "Do close your mouth dear, we wouldn't want you catching a bug or two with your sweat silky lips, now do we?"

She had closed her mouth with a great sounding sharp clink, which she nearly pierced her own lips with her teeth. She was in shock, after hearing a compliment from Professor Severus Snape and top of all that, he had hinting that he liked her lips. She was nearly breathless when they had reached a portrait that was guarding his rooms, which was also her rooms as well. Once Severus had given Tilican Bralem the password, the two of them had entered their rooms; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body and held her close to him.

Hermione closed her eyes; as she felt his body heat seeping through her clothes, she nearly purred from the feeling the heat alone. She could feel something growing somewhere between his body and her own body, which Hermione had an idea what it could be. She glanced up at him with a heated blush rising up in her cheeks and neck.

The man that was once her potion's master glanced at her, with unguarded love that he was showing to her at that moment; which nearly put Hermione in tears, for no one has ever show her such love in her life. She raised her hands to his face and led his lips to her own, and then has her fingers becoming lost within his long raven hair. Both of their lips trying to communicate on their own of their wanting to overpower the other of who was in more in control of the other; which Hermione was finding that she was losing, for Severus has eternal power over everything that he was showing towards her.

As they eased back from one another to breath, "Tonight; I will show you how much I want and need you in my life, Hermione." He then reached down and nearly taken her breath away, as he kissed her to a whole new level of her whole experience. As they were kissing; Hermione had no idea that she was walking backwards until the back of her legs had hit the very big bed of mahogany red, which nearly caused her to fall. "I've gotten you, my dear;" which nearly caused Hermione to become weak in the knees, and nearly became drink from the feeling that was radiating from her husband.

"I need . . .," sighed a breathless Hermione, she was clawing over his clothes like it would tell him what she needed from him.

With a wave of his hand; Severus made both of their clothes disappear from where they were, and stood before each other in their skin on skin contact with each other. Hermione glanced down and saw a part of him that was bigger than what any book has ever written about. This caused her eyes to become larger than normal; Severus was sporting a huge smirk upon his lips, for he was enjoying her reaction. "Don't worry love, I will go easy on you as much as I can, but I can't promise that it won't hurt though."

Hermione only gave a nod for understanding; she was just way too shy for words, and she hoped that he would love her even though she had not done anything like this before. She felt Severus eased her to the middle of his bed, where he had crawled into bed over her. She then felt him kissing her neck and jaw, as he rubbed his hand down her heated flesh, ever so gently. Hermione gasped and jumped as she felt his hand groping her womanhood, where she felt and heard liquid coming out of her; which brought her even more redder than before.

"Hermione," Severus gave her a true smile upon his face, "it's all normal. Just breathe in and out love, and do try to relax. It would hurt less if you relax more."

Severus went on with his petting, to where Hermione had no internal thought of any kind. She was nearly left panting and gasping from the experience that he was showing her, until he had finally entered her heated core, to where they had both hissed from the feeling. Severus could not stop moving in and out of her, it had been a while since he had been with anyone but it was not hurting. He felt her nails running down his back, which made him growl in his wanting of her, to where he had picked up the pace. Severus felt like a sword, wanting to get all the way into the sheath to feel warm and protected.

Severus felt Hermione's completion; he leaned down and bit into her collarbone and started whispering a spell, and then growled out as his seed entered Hermione's body. As Hermione was passing out, she heard Severus' velvety voice, "Mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The next day Severus Snape was called by Lord Voldemort; Hermione was sitting in his chambers waiting for him to come back, she wanted to be there when he had come back. She was sitting in front of the fireplace with a copy of Pride and Prejudice; as she was deep within her reading, she kept picturing Mr. Darcy for her husband.

When Severus Snape came to his rooms in full Death Eater getup; Hermione was spooked at first until he took off the mask, then she rushed to him wanting to see that he was alright, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I have blood on me; I don't want you tainted by it."

Hermione gave him a small smile, for she nearly cried from his way of speaking towards her. "Can I see your mask, while you're in the shower?" His eyebrow raised in a questionable glance. "It's so I would know it's you when I see it on you."

"Indeed," replied Severus as he gave her the mask as he walked by and made his way into the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Hermione sat down and studied the mask with her eyes and fingertips. She noticed the Celtic knots all over the frame, along the sides and a Celtic looking knotted hammer; Thor's hammer, where their eye should be.

"Don't romanticize it," a harsh velvety tone of voice that came behind her.

"What? Don't picture you as the Phantom, from that one opera," replied Hermione, as she turned around to face the spy.

"That is precisely I don't want, this is not some fantasy for you to get lost in. This is life and it will only get you hurt in the end."

"Remember, I had a choice and I picked you and not one of Ron's brothers to protect me. I know the cost in doing so, as well as being dragged off to see the Dark Lord. What I want to do is for you to make love to me with your mask on, but not until you tell me why you have Thor's hammer on your mask."

"You silly little girl; but if you must know, the Snape family came from the Vikings that came and concord the land, so many years ago." Severus sighed, "You are being summand to come with me to face the Dark Lord, tonight and he will want a show of some sort and I never know what it could be at times."

Hermione gave a sigh of her own, "You mean I am going to have to see this mask of yours as an evil thing, which I was trying to prevent in the first place." She then grabbed Severus' hand, "No matter what Severus; I will know the real you, the one that I know as my husband."

"Are you sure wife; because I don't want you to ever be afraid of me, no matter what he wants me to do, I don't want to lose you." He then grown, "Alright; we will do a bit of role playing and I will wear my mask, but I am not promising you anything more than that witch."

"Alright, wizard."

Severus; who was wearing a button up black shirt with his black slacks walked towards Hermione and grabbed his silver mask from her hands and placed it upon his face, and sat upon one of the chairs that were in the room. "Come and sit upon my lap, witch," Severus called to her, with an amplified velvet voice, which nearly sounded like a wildcat of a purr.

Hermione walked gracefully towards him, with shivers that crawled upon her spine; she could not tell if it was from pleasure that has yet to happen or fear of not knowing of what will happen, she was nearly wet as she sat upon his lap.

"I can smell you, witch. You are wet for me and I can almost taste you," Severus then snaked his arms around Hermione's, which she nearly squirmed and caused a problem for him. He growled, "Stop moving woman or you will have some lashing upon your bum."

Hermione gasped, "Would you," she asked as she wiggled some more upon Severus' lap.

"That does it," he flipped her over, while she was still moving in his lap. "Enjoy this, witch." Then he started slapping her butt with his hand, even though she was covered in jeans and a button up blouse. "Mmmm, I can smell you even more. What shall I do to you, my dear?"

Severus stood out of his chair with Hermione limping in his arms, he then moved his wand over her until her clothes were gone from her body; he then moved her until she was nearly wrapped around his body and pushed her against the wall. Severus then licked her right side of her body upon her collarbone, where his mark of SS looking snakes; Hermione hissed from the stinging of said mark, which caused her to quiver all over.

"You are mine; Mrs. Hermione Snape, and there is no way anyone can touch you without me knowing about it. What do you say, witch?"

Hermione could barely remember to breath, yet alone think to talk; her only answer was, "Yes, yours."

As he was about to lean in to kiss her upon her neck; his arm started up with the pain of his master's call, he nearly feel to the floor with Hermione, if he had not been pushing her against the wall. "Grrr. We need to go my dear, we are being called now; much sooner than what I had thought."

With a wave of his wand; he was in his Death Eater robes and with another wave, a black cloak came and shift before becoming a velvet black dress to cover Hermione's body. She looked down upon herself and sighed, with a wave of her own wand, she had ankle high laced boots upon her feet. Once Severus had put her upon her feet once again, she stepped away from him and rubbed her hands upon her face to where she looked like she no longer show any emotions.

Severus groaned, "Ready, wife?"

Hermione just answer with a nod. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and together they walked through the fireplace, and they were gone in a swirl of emerald fire.


End file.
